Start of Something New
by SilverMoreau
Summary: Lucas proposes to Ashley. I know, not much, but it is better than it sounds. Oneshot songfic, based on the HSM song 'Start of Something New'. Lashley. Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome. Thanks!


This is my first oneshot songfic, please be gentle with me! I know it's kind of weird making a songfic coming from a High School Musical song itself but hey, I thought to myself, why not? Constructive criticisms are welcome. Please read and review. Thanks a lot!

* * *

"Ashley, will you marry me?"

I caught myself, staring in his majestic blue eyes that sparkled like crystals. There he was, kneeling in front of me, showing a ring. But still, I was buried in my thoughts; I couldn't pay much attention to his question. Maybe it was shock. Maybe I think it's a bit too fast. But I love him. And yet, I remember everything as if it were yesterday….

_**Living in my own world**_

_**Didn't understand**_

"Name,please?" the bespectacled man asked.

"Ashley Tisdale", I answered with sheer nervousness in my voice.

"Okay, and you are up for the role of…?"the man asked once again, I was in the audition room, trying to get the role of Sharpay in High School Musical.

"Sharpay, sir", I replied shyly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-

"Okay, state your name please", the same man that had screened me asked him.

"Lucas Grabeel", the guy answered modestly.

"And you are trying out for the role of?"

"Ryan.", the guy replied, the guy I never knew would be so special to me, the guy I never knew I would fall for.

_**That anything can happen**_

_**When you take a chance**_

"Do you, Ashley Tisdale, trust me, Lucas Grabeel?", Lucas asked dramatically, as we were only centimeters apart, it was the rehearsals. I was having a hard time with the dances, and Lucas offered to help. Yes, we both got picked as Ryan and Sharpay. With that question, of course, was accompanied by cheesily raised eyebrows and an overdramatic expression, which made me laugh so hard. Maybe that's one thing I love about him, that he manages to make me laugh. Back to the scene. I laughed so hard that I lost my balance and we both fell to the ground, with me on top of him.

"Ow!", he cried.

"Yes, Lucas, I trust you, even as my cushion", I retorted and mocked him with the same dramatic voice he used with me earlier. I got off of him, but we never got up, and we just both laughed. That was just one of our moments.

_**I never believed in**_

_**What I couldn't see**_

"Why don't you just spend your precious time with your precious Zac?" Lucas was telling me sarcastically. At this point, I never really knew he had feelings for me, so he being jealous of my relationship with Zac was the last thing on my mind, although the others said that it was pretty obvious that it was the reason of his sudden change of behavior.

"What is your problem, Lucas?" I kept on asking him, exasperated. But all I got from him was a couple of _go away's._

"You're really acting childish, not to mention, a little feminine", I told him half-jokingly, hoping he'd just laugh and everything would be better. But no, I should've known better. It just got worse.

"Oh, so you think I'm gay now?" he asked sarcastically. I couldn't answer.

"You know what, fine. I give up. Go with Zac. I don't care", was all Lucas said.

"Lucas, I didn't mean it that way", I said softly.

"Just….go", Lucas told me, pointing to the door.

I obeyed his wishes and we didn't look at each other, which was a good thing because I already had tears streaming down my face. Boy, I'd bet you a hundred bucks that rehearsal is going to be hell tomorrow. _What did I do wrong?_

_**I never opened my eyes**_

_**To all the possibilities**_

Someone was knocking on my door. I was lying down on my bed in my suite, screaming at my pillow. _Just great_, I thought to myself sarcastically. It was just what I needed. The love of my life is mad at me, I can't work on the dances well, and someone just wants to continue messing with my head. I opened the door.

"Hi", a nervous Lucas greeted tentatively.

_Shit._

"Hey", I said, looking down.

"Uh…..can I come in?", he asked nervously.

"Um….sure", I said, opening the door to give him way.

"Um….thanks", Lucas said softly.

I grabbed two sodas from the kitchen and we walked to the balcony. He opened his soda and took a sip from it. I did the same.

_**I know **_

_**That something has changed**_

"Um…look, about the other night….", Lucas trailed off.

"Look, Lucas, I completely understand. You don't need to explain anything to me. I was spending too much time with Zac and we haven't for a while. It's okay", I assured him, smiling. But he still looked sad.

"Just let me explain, okay?"

"Okay".

"The other night, I was completely way out of line. I shouldn't have freaked out in front of you; I really shouldn't have made a fuss about you calling me childish and feminine, and I definitely shouldn't have been jealous about you and Zac. I know you're just friends and I'm really sorry." Lucas explained, not realizing he said the last part out loud.

"Wait, you were jealous because you were thinking that Zac and I were dating?" I asked, confused.

"What?" Lucas replied, confused as well.

"You just said that you shouldn't have been jealous about me and Zac because we were just friends", I answered, working my mind.

Lucas slapped his forehead and ran his hand at the back of his head. Finally, he took a deep breath and said,

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure", I replied, trying to figure out what was on his mind right now.

"What if I told you that I'm falling for someone, someone from the set, maybe?"

"Really?" I asked softly. I can feel my heart crushing into bits. Burn.

"Yeah. I couldn't really tell her, because….well, I'm afraid that our friendship might not be the same. What if she doesn't feel the same way I do? See, I've been acting a bit selfish lately, but the truth is, whenever I see her smile, I do too. Whatever makes her happy makes me happy as well. Whether she's with me or not. But deep inside, I'll always want more. But then, I'd rather have her as a friend than not at all. Because I love her." Lucas said sincerely. I can't help but tear up. That was the most amazing thing a guy has ever told me, even though it wasn't meant for me. Boy, that girl must be really lucky to have Lucas fall for her.

"Wait, did you copy the last part from Just Friends?" I jokingly asked to lighten up the mood. We both laughed.

Putting on a more serious tone, even though it hurts, I had to give him advice as a friend. "But seriously, that's the most amazing thing I've heard from a guy. I know that lucky girl would want to hear that from you. Why won't you tell her that? There's no harm in trying".

Lucas' face lit up and gave me the most amazing smile ever. He took a breath, sighed and said, "I think I just did". I was shock. I was only given seconds to consume this revelation. _Lucas Grabeel loves me!_

He lifted my chin with one finger and brought my face closer to his. He kissed me softly. I was caught offguard, but soon picked up what was happening. It was a dream come true. I kissed back. His tongue was already touching my lips, asking permission to enter, which I unhesitatingly allowed. While kissing, he wrapped me around in a warm embrace, and my hands were on the back of his head and on his back. Soon enough, we were kissing passionately under the twinkling stars and shining moon on the dark sky.

It soon broke off, and Lucas asked me, still not letting go, "So, am I forgiven?"

"Of course you are. Let's just get back to kissing, okay?"

He just grinned, and we continued locking lips.

_**Never felt this way**_

_**And right here tonight**_

It was time to tell everyone that we're together.

"Oh my gosh! You're together?! That's so amazing!" Monique and Olesya screamed.

"Finally, you've hooked up. I've been waiting for so long!" Vanessa squealed.

Heard from the guys were sighs of _finally_, _yes_ and _cool_.

Soon, they were all chanting "Lucas and Ashley sittin' on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G", Vanessa, Mo and Olesya chanted "First comes LOVE, then comes MARRIAGE", the guys chorused, "Then comes the BABY in the BABY CARRIAGE", they all ended cracking up, while Lucas and I exchanged smiles, not letting go of our intertwined hands.

"I love you so much", Lucas whispered in my ear.

"I love you too", I giggled. Then we went in for a kiss.

_**This could be the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right, to be here with you, oh**_

So, enough daydreaming. Oh, where was I again? I am on a yacht, which Lucas surprised me with. I thought we were going to eat dinner in some fancy restaurant to celebrate our first anniversary, but as soon as he fetched me from my apartment, he let me enter his car blindfolded for the rest of the trip. As soon as he took off the blindfold, I was astonished to see that we were in the seaport, and we were going to eat dinner here. We went up the yacht.

"Do you like it here?" Lucas asked me.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, it's amazing!" I squealed.

I could see Lucas grin ear-to-ear.

"How'd you afford all this?" I asked him, still surprised.

"Well, after I got my paycheck and everything, I instantly got rich and bought you this beautiful yacht", Lucas answered coolly.

I gave him a _yeah, right_ look.

"Alright, alright, I borrowed it from a friend, are you happy now?" Lucas said, putting his hands in the air, indicating surrender. All I could do was laugh, and he smiled.

A waiter was there to usher us into what table we were to be seated. Funny, there was only one table, so we didn't really need any ushering. Lucas pulled my chair for me so that I can sit down, and did the same with his.

I can see that Lucas is strangely nervous tonight.

After we ate, he led me to a part where we could see a beautiful view of the ocean. "Ashley", he mumbled.

"Lucas", I mocked him in the same voice he used. He laughed nervously.

"Well, we've been dating for a year and all, and we've known each other for quite some time now, but we fully got to know each other during filming. Well, they say to expect the unexpected, and well, if it weren't for acting, we wouldn't have fallen for each other. Well, I never really expected, or maybe even you never really expected that through acting, we've gotten closer." He cleared his throat and fixed his collar nervously, and I was nodding as he was speaking, although I never really understood what his point was. And he kept on saying _well_. That's how he usually is when he's tense. "Well, that's not the point", he continued. "Today's our first anniversary. I guess the year that we've spent together has been enough time for us to know each other more, to help each other with the obstacles and problems, to laugh at each other's jokes, to understand each other's immaturities, and to love each other even more". "So, I guess you may think that it's a bit too fast, but I want you to know that I want to continue knowing each other more by growing old together with you. And uh, speaking of unexpected…." He trailed off, and I was surprised when he got down on one knee, and I even got the shock of my life, when he pulled out a little box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a 40-carat diamond ring. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. "Will you, Ashley Tisdale do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world? Ashley…..will you marry me?" I looked at the ring, and he told me, to look at the engraving closely, which made me cry even more. It wasn't because it was 40 carats, but because of the message engraved: _I will always love you, even if death do us part._

_**And now, looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart, the start of something new**_

So there I was, staring at his blue eyes that sparkled like crystals. I loved him so much, and Lucas loved me. Yes, I want to grow old with him and yet start a new chapter in our lives.

"Yes", I answered tearily, he got up, and gave me the smile he gave me on the balcony last year. I hugged him, and was surprised to see everyone around cheering and clapping, Vanessa, Zac, Monique, Corbin, Ryne and Olesya.

We kissed, and somehow, right now, I knew I had made the right decision.

* * *

Whew! That's it, you guys, it's my first oneshot songfic, so, I had a hard time on how to end it. I'm not really sure if I wrote a long songfic or short one,lol. I intended on using the whole song, but I figured it might be too long and might not go with the flow of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading it! Please review! 


End file.
